Screen approximately 4000 sera from different individuals or from same persons bled at no less than 6 weeks intervals and to deposit in the Bank at least 3000 ml of any combination of quantities of HLA-A, B and C loci reagents per year. While the primary purpose of the contract is to acquire HLA-A, B, and C loci antisera, B cell or D locus antisera are acceptable.